Spike has gone crazy
by kusefitteknullepule
Summary: Tink flys to the winter to look in on her sister, but there she hears that Spike's gone crazy and is someplace out there.


Placed shortly after the movie "The Secret of the Wings"

* * *

Tinkerbell had decided to look in on her sister Periwinkle who lived in the winter. She wanted to make it quick and didn't intend to stay long, so she just flew there in her usual green dress. It was strapless and very skimpy, so she shivered with cold as she crossed the border to the winter.

When she arrived at her sister's house she quickly knocked on the door. She rubbed her bare arms trying to warm them.

»Who's there?« her sister called from the inside.

»It's me. Tink.«

Her sister opened the door and let her come in. After closing the door behind her, Peri stepped into the light of a big fireplace in the corner of the living room. Now Tink could see tiny tears running down her sister's cheek.

»Everything alright?« she asked her. Tink went up to her and touched her shoulder.

Peri flinched. »It's just …«

»What?«

»Spike.«

»What's about her?«

»She's gone crazy.«

Tink frowned. »What do you mean by that?«

»She looked in on me, this morning. But she was acting strangely.«

»What did she do?«

»She said she wanted to have sex with me.«

»And then?«

»What do you think I said?«

Tink shrugged. »No?«

»No. Of course, I said no,« Peri nearly screamed.

»And then?«

»Spike slammed my door and took off. Just like that.«

»And what'll we do then?«

It was knocking on the door.

»Who is it?« Peri asked.

»Gliss.«

Peri opened the door and let her come in. Immediately they noticed Gliss's bruises on her arms.

»What happened to you?« Tink and her sister asked in unison.

»It's Spike!« Gliss rubbed her eyes. »She'd chased after me and when she'd gotten me she tried to strip me. I could scarcely escape.«

»Sounds unbelievable,« Peri said.

»And she had a knife with her.«

»Where is Spike now?« Tink asked.

»She's out there.«

Peri frowned. »Tink, you had better go home now.«

»But I won't let you alone. What if Spike comes?«

Gliss patted her shoulder. »You are a warm fairy. You'd better go back to the spring.«

* * *

Tink heeded their advice and flew back to Tinker's Nook. She was near the border to the autumn when she heard someone's wings flutter. She landed on the snow and looked round. Autumn was still more than twenty meters away when she saw a winter fairy making a beeline for her. She didn't realize her until she stood directly in front of her. It was Spike.

»Hallo, Spike,« Tink said, trying to sound coolly.

»Hi, Tink!« Spike said in a hyper way.

Maybe nothing bad would happen if she just talked to her calmly. However, as Tink started to say something, Spike interrupted her, »Tink, do you fancy a little quickie?«

»Sorry, but …« Tink felt kind of awkward. »It's really freezing here. I gotta -«

»I know! Isn't this wonderful?« She spun round while looking at the sky. »Let's have a quickie here in the snow.«

»I don't think so …«

Spike shoved Tink and she fell to the ground. »What -?« Tink screamed in surprise. Spike raised her hand and instantly two _snow hands_ appeared and grabbed her ankles.

»I love my talent!« she said excitedly.

Tink tried to stood up, but two _snow tentacles_ appeared and shackled her hands to the ground. The tinker fairy felt her fear grow and her bowels tingle. Spike squatted and then got on top of Tink. She wriggled about and tried to get free. Spike was now sitting on her belly and was heavier than she'd thought.

»What are you doing?«

Spike grinned, »Now we're going to have fun.«

She cupped Tink's tits and the tinker fairy could feel her cold hands through the thin fabric. She couldn't help but start moaning.

»Admit it, you're having fun!« Spike said.

The frost fairy pulled out a knife that was made of a fat thorn. She put it between Tink's breasts and pierced the fabric. Then she slit the green dress open, from between Tink's breasts down to her crotch. Spike casted the knife away and ripped Tink's dress apart, so she could see her whole body exposed.

Tink watched her in horror. Again, her breasts got cupped by Spike. This time it was so freezing that Tink gasped for air. Spike went two fingers along Tink's belly and down to her nether parts. She stroked over her pussy and Tink moaned again. Spike inserted the tip of her two fingers and Tink felt the cold fade. Warm beams streamed through her body, while her back and her butt were still lying on the cold ground. But she didn't care how cold her back was. Her pussy was nearly burning. Spike pushed her cold fingers deeper into the Tinker's cunt. Her wings were pressed against the snow and began to feel numb. She wanted to say something, but her voice cracked.

Spike's other hand reached to Tink's mouth and the frost fairy ordered Tink to lick them. Suddenly, Spike reached for her _thorn knife_ and put it against Tink's neck. She could feel the sharp tip against her skin. Spike went the knife along Tink's belly and pressed harder. Tink moaned almost in pain. In this moment Spike pushed her fingers as deep as she could inside her pussy. Tink screamed and automatically arched her back. Thus, the thorn pierced her skin. She yelled, but wasn't able to do anything. Her arms and legs were still shackled to the ground. She felt so defenseless.

But, actually, this was why it felt so good. She was so horny and wanted to be fucked hard. However, Spike pulled her fingers out and Tink had to lick them.

A trickle of blood appeared on her belly. It hurt, but this made her even hornier. Suddenly, Spike inserted three at a time. Tink screamed, but tried not to arch her back, since she didn't want to be pierced again.

Spike pushed harder in and out and Tink couldn't help but scream as loud as she could.

Spike inserted one more finger and Tink wasn't able to endure it anymore. The snow beneath her was too cold.

»Tink!« she heard Peri call her.

She looked at the sky and saw Gliss and Peri flying up to her. They seized Spike and got her away from Tink. Peri freed her sister with a slight movement of her hand. The _snow tentacles_ moved back into the ground and the tinker fairy got to her feet.

»Thanks,« she said exhausted.

»What can we do to get Spike back to normal?« Gliss asked while trying to hold her down.

Suddenly an idea rushed through Tink's head. »I think I know what we gotta do.«

»You do?« they asked in unison.

»We have to give Spike herself and orgasm. Maybe then she'll get back to normal.«

»Okay, then let's give it a try,« Gliss said.

Both winter fairies held Spike. Tink approached her and wedged Spike's legs by stepping between them. She doffed Spike's dress and tossed it to the ground. She inserted her index and middle finger and then pushed it deep inside. Spike tried to free herself, but in vain. Tink pushed deeper inside than she'd first thought it would be possible. She quickly pushed in and out prompting Spike to moan. She could see Gliss and Peri who got horny too.

Spike's breathing became shakier and shakier. Spike closed her eyes and Tink could feel the frost fairy's fluids ooze out. She pushed harder inside and Spike moaned heavily. Her body trembled and Peri and Gliss had a tough job to hold her. Finally, Tink pulled her fingers out and they let go of Spike who fell to the ground.

Immediately Spike leapt to her feet and looked them in the eyes. »Where am I? And why am I naked?«

Tink and the others grinned. »You're normal again.«

»What?« Spike asked puzzled.

»I should really be heading home. Guys,« Tink said looking to Peri and Gliss, »Would you explain it to her?«

They nodded, grinning.

»Are you horny too, Peri?« Gliss asked.

Peri grinned. »Oh, yeah. Let's get to my place and have a Little bit fun.«


End file.
